Two Different Sides
by Maybe.Possibly.No
Summary: Elaine Rivera is Marie D'Ancanto best-friend. That all changes when Elaine is brought to the the brotherhood and falls for a certain clawed mutant. Set during X-1 ROGAN Sabertooth/OC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Well, this is my first FanFic so I'm sorry if it's crap =P- By the way I'm going to be using Liev's Creed._

Marie sat at her usually seat in her English class. Behind David and next to her Best friend Elaine. She took a glance at Elaine and saw that her piercing, dark blue metallic eyes were focused on her sketch book rather than the other paper she was supposed to be focused on. They were supposed to be writing a test so Marie couldn't help to become interested in what her friend was drawing. Marie leaned to right side of her desk to see what Elaine was doing. She saw that she was drawing some animal or something. If she could just lean a little farther she could see what-

"Marie!" The old, pudgy woman in the front of the class yelled. "Are you cheating?!"

"Uh…I…umm…" Marie struggled to what to say to the old pudgy lady.

"No Mrs. Almay, Marie wasn't cheating. It was my fault, I was writing her a note and she was just trying to hear what I had to say." Elaine explained the teacher. Marie smiled sheepishly and Sat up straight in her desk and did her best to try and look innocent. Mrs. Almay looked between the two girls and sighed. "O.k, I'll let that pass but don't forget, I'm watching you two." She pointed her short fat finger at both of the teenage girls. Marie and Elaine nodded curtly and went back to writing there test.

* * *

"Heya Elle" Marie greeted the teenage girl at her locker.

"Hey Marie" She replied.

"I want tah thank yah for saving me in English."

"No problem, besides Mrs. Almay could be a bitch at times.

"Haha, I know, hey, I gotta go K? I'll call you later, David's coming over today." Marie winked and left her friend at the lockers.

"Kay" Elaine said, even though she knew Marie couldn't hear her.

* * *

Elaine was walking home when she passed by a television store. She saw a blonde woman talking about Mutants. When she was at her two blocks away from her house she thought about Mutants. She never met one-well as far as she knew. She heard there were Mutants strong enough to invade your thoughts and control you. She also knew there were bad mutants who want to kill. She heard of one, his name was Sabertooth-or something like that.

She was about to cross the road as a black car floored it almost running her over in the process. She let out a squeak and sighed "fuck" She murmured.

When she got home she dropped all of her stuff at the front door and ran upstairs. When she got upstairs she turned her stereo on and her music blared throughout the house. She stopped in front of the mirror to examine herself in-case that car did any damage to her. Elaine wasn't really that tall of a girl but she wasn't small either. She was 5'7 to be exact and she weighed about 120 lb. She had pitched black hair with striking blue eyes that remind people of Siamese cat eyes. She had perfect plump lips and a heart shape face. Her waist was small, she had a generous size chest and she had beautiful long legs.

She gave a satisfied smile and went to lie on her bed. She closed her eyes and smiled at the sound of her music. Her stereo was playing Down with the Sickness from Disturbed when her skin started to tingle. She raised an eyebrow as it started to tingle more. She got up but when she did, her head started to pound and her mouth throbbed and started to bleed. She screamed in pain but no one was in the house- which she was partially grateful of. She ran to the bathroom in her room and looked in her mirror. Her mouth was filled with blood and it was running down to her white tank top. She let out another loud scream her mouth stung and suddenly it stopped. She then choked on her next scream, not because of pain, but what she saw in the mirror in ftont of her. There, in her mouth, were two sharp looking canines.

She reached for a toothbrush to clean her teeth with, but when she was about to grab it when both of her hands went entirely numb-then there was a sudden unbearable pain on her fingertips. She screamed again as she saw blood coming from her nails. Tears rolled down her eye when she felt a ripping feeling in her nails. It felt like someone was pulling out her nails, which included her toenails also. She rushed to her room, still in loads of pain, looking for her phone, when she found it she only thought of one person to phone. Marie.

Ring ring

Ring ring "c'mon, pick up the damn phone" she whispered to herself.

"Hello?"

"Mr. D'Ancanto? Is Marie there?"

"No she's not" And with that he hung up.

She looked at her phone with confusion and anger "FUCK!" She cursed and threw her phone against her wall. She let out a heavy sigh, at least the pain was gone for now, there was only a burning feeling in her nose, ears and eyes. She took the time to examine her-self again and this time, when she at her hands, the bloody, ripped up nails were replaced by razor sharp talons. She looked at them with horror. She quickly got up and started to run around the house looking for something to cover herself up with. Her mother and father will be home soon. She stopped only to notice that her nails were back to normal. She looked at them with confusion and fear _Why tha fuck would they go away now?_ She was startled by someone knocking on the door.

"Hello?" She said while opening the door slowly.

"Elle? What's wrong dear?" Asked Mrs. Adams, her neighbour from next door.

"Um, nothing." And with that she slammed the door on her nosey neighbour.

She didn't know what to do. She started to get mad and frustrated-but at the same time her head started to pound and bleed a little. Once again she screamed in pain and held the top of her head. Then suddenly, all of the pain was gone. She was breathing heavily and rushed back upstairs. Once she got to her room she scrambled to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. She was horrified, she had two cat ears on the top of head, her pupils were slits- much like a cat, she had two sharp canines and she her razor sharp talons were back on her finger tips.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Elli honey? Where are you?" Her mother called from downstairs. She heard someone running around then she heard a rather loud _thud. _"Elaine? Are you okay?" She asked. She saw Elaine at the top of the stairs wearing a top hat, sunglasses, gloves and a leather jacket all zipped up. "Ah'm fine mom."

"Why are ya dressed like that? And why is the house a disaster?"

"Um, ah'm rehearsing. There's ah play at school and ah'm trying tah get in character…OH! And there was a mouse in tha house."

"A MOUSE?!" Her mother screeched, making Elaine go deaf for a moment-How come she was able to hear extremely well?

"Um, yah, buts its gone, don't worry mom."

"Are you sure?!" Her mom asked, slightly panicked.

"Yah."

"Okay, clean up this mess right….Elaine?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there blood on your jeans??"

_Crap _"Um, Ah kinda squished the mouse with mah knee sooo….yah"

"…Okay…" Her moms tone was very doubtful.

Ring ring

"…yah…Ah'm going tah get mah phone, be right back" She said while running up the stairs. Tripping over her school bag in the process.

"Hello?" She groaned.

"Elaine?" Said the shaky voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yes-Marie?"

She heard a sniff then-"Yes."

"W-what's wrong?"

Marie started to cry on the other on the end of the line. "Ah.-Ah put David in ah coma…" She said in a small voice

"How?!"

"Ah just touched him and-and-and-" She started to cry, When she started to calm down she said "Ah'm a freak Elle" She murmured. Elaine probably wouldn't have caught that if it weren't for her unexpected sensitive ears.

"Marie..?"

"Yah?"

"Ah'm a freak also"

"…"

"…Marie?"

"…"

"Um…"

"What can you do?" Marie finally asked

She sighed. "Ah have sharp nails, cat ears, cat eyes, razor sharp canine teeth and I can hear everything!"

"….Ah'm running away…"

"Why?"

"Elaine! When I touch someone, they DIE!"

"Then ah'm coming with yah then." She declared.

"No Elly, you're not comin' with meh."

"Marie, we're like sister's. We gotta stay together so ah'm coming no matter what yah say. Where are yah?

"Um, at the end of 5th street… Are you sure Elaine?

"Yes, ah'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Okay" With that she hung up.

Elaine sighed and went to her closest and started to stuff some clothes in a duffel bag along long with feminine items and a box of Alpha-Bits cereal. She threw on a pair of cut up skinny jeans, her black, knee high combat boots and her tight black shirt with her purple zip up hoodie. She went to her dads' drawer and took out five hundred dollars out of his wallet. Tears fell down her eyes as she wrote a note

_I'm sorry for leaving, I had to. I'm not sure what to say but good bye and I love you all._

_Elaine  
P.S I'm a mutant_

Elaine grabbed her ipod and snuck out the window.

**Well…Yah… :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I want to thank desy, JJ-Jefferu and GypsyWitchBaby for the reviews =] Thanks!!**_

_A/N- Okay, I don't really know how long Rogue traveled to get to Alberta but if it was longer than three weeks then…it's going to be shortened. Reviews appreciated :D. Oh, btw, who else saw Alice in Wonderland? Saw it in 3d. I loved it, especially Johnny Depp :D_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elaine.**_

She sprinted down the street with impressive speed. She noticed that she had better balance than she usually did, she had more strength and she was faster. She read the street signs as she ran. _Only a lil' bit farther _she thought. She pushed her legs harder which was a mistake. She let out a scream when that same black car almost ran her over…again. She fell backward on her butt and stared after the car speeding down the street.

"Ya crazy fuckin' driver!" She yelled at the car that was no longer there. She quickly got up and did her best to calm down. She looked around to check if there was anyone around to witness what just happened. No one. She sighed then glared at the direction where the car sped off.

"Elaine?" She heard a voice. She looked at the other side of the road. Marie.

"Hey" She gave the other girl a smile. Elaine ran to the other side of the road and opened her arms to hug Marie. She seemed hesitant at first but then she wrapped her arms carefully around Elaine, being careful not to touch any part of her skin.

"You okay?" Elaine asked as they pulled apart.

"Ah'm fine, are you okay though?"

"Ah'm good, just kinda sore though…"

"Why?"

"'Cause, when ah….um….transformed…it felt like my body was getting ripped apart. It really fuckin' hurt."

"Oh" Was all Marie said.

They stayed still in awkward silence. The only thing that could be heard was the distant traffic sounds.

"Soooooo…Where are we goin'? Elaine asked

"I don't really know….Maybe Alberta."

Elaine scrunched up her face. "But its sooo cold, can't we go to like, California or something?"

"But what's the point? It's warm over there and it's warm over here."

Elaine crossed her arms over her chest and huffed "Fine, but how are we getting to Canada?"

"Hitch hike of course"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So I assume you could get the two girls here without any trouble" Magneto asked the mutant with the black trench coat.

" 'Course I can. Why the hell would it be any trouble?" Victor responded.

"I'm just making sure" Magneto smiled and Victor snorted.

Victor Creed stalked out of the room; a little irritated that Magneto thought he couldn't handle two simple little girls. He jumped in his 1971 Camaro and drove south. He was told by Magneto that the two girls were located somewhere in Mississippi so that's where he headed. He couldn't help but feel frustrated because he was also told to keep a low profile in case the X-men latch on him so he had to drive to Mississippi instead of running, which he preferred. He sighed and looked toward the road. It was going to be a long trip.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'M F-F-F-UCKIN' F-F-FREEZING!"

"Well it's your fault. Yah didn't dress warm" Marie said as she looked over what her friend wore. She shook her head and looked back at the road with her thumb poking out."

"F-f-fuck y-y-y-you. Ah hope ya f-f-fall down I-I-in a puddle and g-g-get as c-c-cold as a-a-ah am." She said through her chattering teeth.

Marie ignored her and focused on the highway, hoping for a car to pass by soon.

"Geez, a-a-ah told ya we s-s-should've w-w-went t-t-to California or something."

"Stop complaining Elly and put your thumb out ah see ah car comin'"

"Ah'm not putting mah arm out Marie. I-I-It's keeping me w-w-warm."

Marie slapped her friend's shoulder with her gloved hand and glared at her. "Ah said put your arm out, we have a better chance of getting in ah damn warm car if yah hold yah arm out too!"

As soon as Elaine heard the word 'Warm', she immediately held her arm out. "Ah hope your damn right" Elaine growled at Marie "Ah'm freezing."

They both watched as the saw the headlights come over the concrete hill. They both sighed of relief when the car started to slow. When the other cars passed by them without stopping Elaine always stuck her middle finger at them and gave them her death glare whenever they just drove passed them.

When the old rusty car stopped in front of them, the man inside side rolled the window down. Elaine cringed at the smell, which burned her nose. She tried to ignore the smell of tobacco and for some reason, the smell of a dead animal. She glanced at Marie who seemed to not notice the horrid smell coming for the old rust and bolts.

"Do you two girls need a ride?" The man asked in a scratchy voice.

"Yah, Where yah going?"

"To Tennessee, you?"

"We're heading north so Tennessee will be good, we'll hitch a ride from there." Elaine said

"K then" He jerked his thumb to the back seat. "Get in the car."

_Sorry if it was short =P I promise to make it longer next time. Remember, reviews appreciated. _


End file.
